Ganondorf
:Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Ganondorf (SSBM) y Ganondorf (SSBB). Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ''' Ganondorofu'') es el antagonista principal de los juegos de ''The Legend of Zelda''. Su primera aparición fue como la enorme bestia Ganon (ガノン'') en el juego The Legend of Zelda para el NES. El nombre Ganondorf fue mencionado en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, pero no fue hasta The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time en donde el villano hizo su primera aparición con este nombre. Desde entonces, el nombre "Ganondorf" es usado para referirse a su forma humana, mientras que "Ganon" es usado para referirse a su forma de bestia, la única excepción siendo The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Ganondorf aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un personaje jugable. Perfil [[Archivo:Ganondorf Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de Ganondorf en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]]Ganondorf hizo su primera aparición en el vídeojuego The Legend of Zelda como Ganon. Aqui, fue descrito como un monstruo hambriento de poder que secuestró a la Princesa Zelda para obtener su fragmento de la Trifuerza, pero fue destruido por Link al final del juego. Desde entonces, conseguir la Trifuerza y conquistar Hyrule ha sido la meta principal de Ganon en toda la serie. Ha aparecido o sido mencionado en casi todos los juegos de The Legend of Zelda, con solo tres excepciones: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks y The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Ha de notarse que en The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Ganondorf no aparece como el villano, pero si aparece en la apertura del juego. La apariencia de Ganon ha cambiado durante el transcurso de la serie. En The Legend of Zelda, Ganon es un monstruo con los rasgos faciales de un cerdo con piel turquesa (aunque cambiará a roja luego de cierto tiempo), mientras que en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, tiene piel azul (esta cambiaría a un color plateado). En The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, la piel de Ganon es de un color verde oscuro, y posee ojos amarillentos y una cola (la cual aparece solo en este juego y en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). En Twilight Princess, en un cambio radical, Ganon aparece como un cuadrúpedo por primera vez, y parece más un jabalí que un cerdo. [[Archivo:Ganondorf Twilight Princess.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de Ganondorf en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]]En su primera aparición como Ganondorf en Ocarina of Time, es revelado que Ganondorf es el único hombre en la tribu Gerudo, lo cual solo ocurre una vez cada siglo. Todos los Gerudos poseen piel oscura y cabello rojizo. Él viste armadura en Ocarina of Time y Twilight Princess, pero en The Wind Waker, posee mantos de hechicero. Ganon es el antagonista principal en la mayoría de los juegos de The Legend of Zelda, y sus objetivos usualmente incluyen secuestrar a la Princesa Zelda, conquistar Hyrule, u obtener la Trifuerza; a veces incluso los tres juntos, por lo que nunca ha sido un personaje jugable en ningun juego de The Legend of Zelda. A diferencia de otros villanos de Nintendo (como Bowser), Ganondorf es perceptivo, inteligente, y extremadamente poderoso. En Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf logró algo que la mayoría de villanos nunca ha podido: Ganondorf logró dominar el mundo y permanecer por 7 años en el poder, por lo que Link tuvo que volverse más fuerte para poder recuperar Hyrule, y derrotar a Ganondorf. Sea como Ganon o Ganondorf, Hyrule sabe que se estará enfrentando a un mal que solo Link y Zelda pueden detener. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Ganondorf hace su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Melee, el cual puede desbloquearse jugando 600 peleas en el Modo Versus o completando el Evento 29: Encuentro de la Trifuerza. Ganondorf es a menudo considerado el personaje más poderoso del juego, con ataques lentos pero con velocidad de movimiento decente para su tamaño. Aunque es bastante lento comparado con otros personajes, no es tan lento como para dejar su enorme fuerza inutilizable. Casi todos sus ataques (con la excepción de su Ataque rápido y sus Lanzamientos) poseen gran potencial para dar K.O. Su movimiento especial normal es el Puñetazo del hechicero, el cual es similar al Gancho de fuego, pero es uno de los movimientos más lentos del juego, así como uno de los más fuertes. Su movimiento especial lateral es el Dragón Gerudo, el cual lanza a sus enemigos al aire. Sus movimientos especiales hacia arriba y hacia abajo son el Salto oscuro y la Patada del hechicero, respectivamente. Ganondorf es considerado un clon de Captain Falcon debido a sus movimientos similares, pero existen diferencias; en general, Ganondorf es más lento, pero más fuerte que Captain Falcon. Ganondorf es más pesado, y cae más lentamente, lo que le permite una mejor resistencia horizontal, así como una mejor recuperación horizontal, ya que ambos comparten la habilidad de recuperar su Doble salto con su Movimiento especial hacia abajo. Su Ataque normal es un solo golpe en lugar de muchos, y su Ataque aéreo hacia adelante es un puñetazo similar al de Mario, aunque más rápido, el cual posee mayor alcance y hace más daño que el Rodillazo, pero no tiene tanta potencia. Descripción del trofeo Español :'''Ganondorf :Se dice que es el único hombre que ha nacido en la tribu Gerudo en más de 100 años y su única aspiración es conquistar el mundo. Ganondorf robó una de las reliquias de la sagrada Trifuerza del Templo del Tiempo cuando Link extrajo la Espada Maestra de su pedestal. Con la Trifuerza del Poder en sus manos, Hyrule cayó en una era de oscuridad, de la que sólo resurgió cuando Link y Zelda lograron derrotar a este siniestro hechicero. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Inglés :Ganondorf :Said to be the sole man born to the Gerudo tribe in a hundred years, Ganondorf aspired to conquer the world. He plundered a piece of the sacred Triforce from the Temple of Time when Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. With the Triforce of Power in Ganondorf's possession, Hyrule was plunged into darkness until Link and Zelda defeated the fiend. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Ganondorf reaparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez más como un personaje desbloqueable. En esta ocasión, Ganondorf se encuentra usando su diseño de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Algunos ataques han cambiado bastante desde su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee, mientras que otros recibieron cambios meramente estéticos. En Brawl, los ataques de Ganondorf son aun más lentos y tienen menor alcance. Su habilidad de Salto, su velocidad al caminar, y su velocidad al correr han sido reducidas al punto de herir su movilidad severamente. Sus volteretas, una vez a la par con las de Captain Falcon, son más lentas y cubren una menor distancia. Debido a perder la habilidad de recuperar su Doble salto con su Movimiento especial hacia abajo, su recuperación horizontal es peor. Varios de los ataques de Ganondorf fueron severamente debilitados, aunque hubo algunos que recibieron más fuerza. No obstante, uno de los cambios más radicales es su Movimiento especial lateral, el cual ha cambiado al Estrangulamiento. Aparte de ser más lento y tener menos potencia en general, la perdida del L-Canceling destruyó su juego aéreo. Todo esto resulta en que Ganondorf es ahora el peor personaje del juego, estando en el ultimo lugar en la tier list. Como todos los personajes, Ganondorf ha ganado un Smash Final. Una vez que activa el poder de la Bola Smash, se transforma en su versión de Twilight Princess de Ganon, para luego pisotear con fuerza en frente de él, inmovilizando a sus oponentes, y embestirlos con energía oscura. Descripción del trofeo Español :Ganondorf :Un hombre cuyo deseo es usar el poder de la Trifuerza para conquistar el mundo. En Twilight Princess otorga poderes a Zant, el Tirano de las Sombras, y trata de convertir las tierras de Hyrule en mundo de tinieblas. Tras poseer a Zelda, se transforma en una bestia con poderes mágicos y ataca a Link. Al final, sin embargo, es Link quien le asesta el golpe de gracia. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Ganondorf :A man who wants to use the power of the Triforce to conquer the world. In Twilight Princess, he gives strength to the Twilight King, Zant, and tries to change the land into a world of darkness. He possesses Zelda, transforms into a magical beast, and attacks Link. In the end, however, Link deals him a finishing blow and defeats him. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Curiosidades *Ganondorf, Sheik, y la Entrenadora de Wii Fit, son los únicos personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros. que no son jugables en ningún otro juego. *Tanto en Super Smash Bros. Melee como en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a Ganondorf se le ha relacionado con espadas; en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ganondorf usa una espada en su Art Oficial, en una de sus poses de victoria, en uno de sus trofeos, y en su pantalla al retarle para desbloquearle, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, al realizar su burla hacia abajo, saca la espada que le robó a los 6 Sabios. Sin embargo, nunca utiliza estas espadas al luchar. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos